Time Travel
by Wicked Lovely 17
Summary: Officially off of Hiatus!What if Eragon was able to go back in time? What would happen? Will he bring people back? rating has changed for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the battle at Feinster and Eragon and Saphira were feeling well rested. As Eragon & Saphira were eating breakfast, Jarsha came to their tent,

"Nasuada would like to see you speak with you in your tent sir."

_Are you done Saphira?_

_Yes _she said as she shoved the rest of the goat in front of her into her mouth.

"We're coming," replied Eragon.

_Hey Saphira_

_**Yes Eragon**_

_I was thinking what if there was a way to go back in time with a spell or some other force._

_**There might be Eragon but I have no knowledge of it. Maybe once Glaedr is feeling better after his loss he might be able to tell us but for now we should probably focus our energy on the upcoming battles as we attempt to take Belatona and Dras-Leona. We might know more by then.**_

_You are right Saphira_

As they entered Nasuada's tent Eragon was busy contemplating the matter.

"Morning Eragon," said Nasuada, "It's a good thing you are here, we were hoping to rest in Feinster one more night then we hope to press onward to Belatona. Will you and Saphira be well rested by tomorrow?"

"Yes milady," responded Eragon," Saphira and I will be well rested by then.

A few days later

The Varden had camped a league away from the city of Belatona. As they set up camp that night Eragon felt a strange yet familiar consciousness touch his mind. It was Glaedr.

_**Hello young Dragon Rider, I heard your conversation with Saphira about time travel. There is a spell that will take to the time and place you wish however every time you jump years not months anyone you have with you will come back here. If you are alone you will not have to return to your own time. Also if you bring anyone back before they died then they will still have their memories of what happened until the point when they died. The spell takes a lot of your strength and you will have to go alone. get the Elves that accompany you and the energy from me and Saphira to fuel the spell. You should go as soon as possible because if I figured out your plans correctly during this little chat then you must make haste. Good luck to you Eragon Shadeslayer.**_

Glaedr gave Eragon much to think about after he imparted the spell to travel back in time. Eragon decided he would go to Nasuada tomorrow and tell her and Arya of his plan. As he was about to go to sleep he told Saphira everything he had learned and his plan. Saphira commented on parts and helped him refine others but she agreed that it was a good plan and as long as he did not get himself killed or captured it would go without a hitch.

As Eragon entered Nasuada's tent he ran into Angela as she was exiting it,

"Hello Eragon," said Angela.

"Hello, fine morning isn't it," said Eragon.

"Yes it is, well I must be going I need to collect some toadstools for a stew I'm making. See you around Eragon."

"Kay, see you around Angela," said Eragon. When he walked into Nasuada's tent Nasuada was talking to Arya.

"Hello Eragon," said Arya and Nasuada.

"Morning, listen I've been thinking a little and I talked to Glaedr about this and I decided that I want to go back in time. Now before you say any objections about this, I know that this spell will not tax my strength nor Saphira's, Glaedr's, or the Elves for as long as we work together this spell will not be too much for anyone. In addition, I think that by going back in time I will be able to bring back some of the riders and dragons of old to help us defeat Galbatorix. It will take too much energy if more than one person goes back in time. So I was planning on going alone tomorrow morning and I would be back in a week. In order not to cause, suspicion when I bring back people I will come back on the ther side of the DuWelden Varden near the Beor Mountains and take whomever I bring back to Ellesmera," said Eragon.

After minuet of awkward silence,

"Wow," said Arya, "that is a very well thought out plan. I see no flaws with it as long as you don't get yourself killed or captured."

"I agree with Arya," consented Nasuada.

A.N sorry that this was so short Im just starting to rework it, so please review.


	2. Authors Note

Hey all. Just wanted to let you all know that I am going to start reworking my story for you It should take me about a week or too seeing as I am also writing another story and I have midterms next week, so stay tuned for an awesome story. Thanks to all of the fans of this for waiting for me to update.


End file.
